Last Train Home
by Sanvean Surfer
Summary: Home is where the heart is, where you feel safe. Jane and Maura find that nothing has ever been so true.


Jane lies there watching Maura sleep, studying everything about the woman in her bed.

She notices the golden brown curl covering her faces, how her long gorgeous eyelashes flutter a tiny bit with every breath. And Jane knows that when the beauty wakes up she'll look at her with those beautiful green eyes and she will be lost in them.

Jane raises her hand and moves it to Maura's cheek. She cradles the cheek in her hand and start to rub her thumb over Maura's skin.

Maura exhales softly, signaling to Jane that she's starting to wake up.

Jane knowing this lowers her face down to Maura's and presses her lips on Maura's forehead. Jane inhales deeply ad the beautiful scent fills up the woman's nostrils. Jane then trails her lips to Maura's cheek before moving to the jaw. Jane then moves to Maura's earlobe and the soft breath from Jane's nose tickles Maura's sensitive ear bud.

Jane smiling at the woman still sleeping starts to kiss her way down Maura's neck until she finds that spot that drives Maura crazy. She starts kissing softly at first but then wit ha little more pressure. Jane then deciding to take it up a notch parts her lips and lets her tongue touch the soft milky skin. As her tongue licks circles over the sensitive spot, Maura moves her head a little bit wanting Jane to stop, not being able to take it. Jane continues to torture the honey brown hair beauty until she thrusts her hips to meet Jane's. Jane smiles knowing she has Maura right where she wants her and eases her back on her back. Jane then positions her body over Maura's while she still has her lips on Maura's neck.

"Babe." Maura breaths getting impatient.

Jane still smiling gives Maura's neck one last snip causing Maura to suck in a sharp breath.

Jane then removes her mouth and gazes down at the woman beneath her. Maura noticing Jane has stopped opens her eyes for the first time that morning and looks up to a smiling Jane.

"Hi." Jane whispers in the rough seductive voice of hers.

"Hi." Maura replies back as she nestles her head down against the pillows.

Jane still smiling leans down and presses her lips to Maura's. Maura lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around the woman on top of her. Jane then deciding that there is too much of a barrier between them separates them just enough to reach down and pull the tank top off Maura beneath her. Maura deciding the same thing reaches above her and helps Jane take off her own tank top. Maura mouth immediately goes to Jane's nipple, starting to lick and suck at him.

"Mmmm." Jane moans as she arches her back a little at the intense feeling, but then pushes Maura gently away. "My turn." she states as she leans down and takes Maura's nipple into her mouth. Jane begins to suck harder at the breast causing Maura to tangle her fingers through the Jane's log dark brown locks of hair.

Reluctantly Jane moves downward, kissing a trail from Maura's cleavage to her navel. Jane swirls her tongue around the outside once and smooth her hands over Maura's stomach. She soon feels the muscles underneath tense as she reaches for the waistband of Maura's panties. Jane kneels beside Maura and removes the last bit of fabric that stands between them, before she gets ready to lean back down.

"Wait!" Maura stops causing Jane to stop in her tracks. "You too." she says as she reaches for Jane's panties trying to remove them.

"Okay." Jane says as she helps Mura take off her own panties. Once they are both naked Jane repositions herself on top of Maura where breasts meet breasts, heat meets heat. Both women let out a grunt feeling how wet they have made each other. Jane then leans forward and kisses Maura again, casually letting her knee press between Maura's legs. The kiss begins to deepen as Jane runs her tongue over Maura's bottom lip begging for entrance. Maura obliges opening her mouth and Jane begins to attack the inside of her mouth with her tongue.

The two continue to kiss passionately, but after a minute of two Jane pulls away and gazes down farther south. Still smiling Jane looks back up at Maura and runs her hands through her hair. She then places a soft kiss on Maura's lips before she kisses her way down Maura's body stopping only when she gets to the sex. Jane smiling takes her hands and runs them up her thighs, purposely avoiding the sex with every touch causing Maura to get impatient. Maura bucks her hips begging for help in release and Jane wanting to oblige lowers her lips and applies a long deep stroke to her clit.

"Oh my!" Maura breaths as she arches her back with the touch.

Jane grins into the pussy and continues to lick and suck causing Maura to go absolutely crazy with every touch. "You are so wet."

"Jane, Jane." Maura pleads as she looks down at Jane.

"I got ya." Jane smiles as she takes her hand and thrusts a finger into Jane.

"Yes." Maura breaths in ecstasy.

Jane continues to lick and nip and then adds a second….and then a third. "Alright Baby, come on, come on." Jane says into the pussy as she continues to lick and thrust the three fingers in to Maura. Maura lets out a gasp as Jane reaches her hand up and takes a hold of her breast , gently touching the nipple with her palm. Maura starts to buck her hips up into Jane's mouth and fingers as Jane digs her nails into Maura's hips. Jane looks up at Maura and sees the look into her eyes knowing that she is close. She can feel Maura's body start to vibrate as the climax starts to build. Jane knowing that she wants to make Maura shake with pleasure thrusts a few times harder and faster as her mouth covers Maura's clit. Maura gasps for air as the orgasm hits her.

"Jane!" Maura exclaims as her body shakes and the walls around Jane's fingers start to open and close. Jane places one last kiss to Maura's pussy before kissing her way back up to Maura. Jane then leans down and captures Maura's lips as she finishes riding out her orgasm.

"Jane, Jane, Jane." Maura whispers as she tires to capture her breath.

"Yes." Jane says smiling as she looks down at the love of her life beneath her.

Maura laughs knowing very well that Jane has her right where she wants her. Jane returns the laugh but then stops as she runs her hand over Maura's cheek.

"I love you." Jane says adoringly down at the woman.

Maura smiling takes her hand and reaches up and cradles Jane's cheek. "I love you too." she states. "So much."

Jane leans down to capture Maura's lips once more but before she can slip her tongue into Maura's mouth a voice rings out through the baby monitor.

"Mommy! Momma!"

"Auggh." Jane laughs as she drops her head to rest in the crook of Maura's neck, as the doctor lets out her own chuckle.

"You better go check on her." Maura says as she runs her hand through the hair on the back of Jane's head. "And I better shower."

Jane lets out a typical Rizzoli smirk knowing exactly why Maura needs a shower before she gently gets off the doctor. Maura watches Jane as she grabs her panties putting them back off before putting on her tank top.

"Like the view?" Jane jokes noticing Maura starring at her.

"You know I do." Maura flirts back as she stands up and walks over to Jane, wrapping her arms around her neck causing Jane's breath to hitch as she feels Maura naked against her. Maura noticing this leans in and gives Jane a sweet kiss before pulling away. "I'll be in the shower.

"Maybe I should-" Jane smiles but is cut off.

"Momma! Mommy!" the voice rings out through the baby monitor again.

"Go check on our daughter." Jane smiles.

"Good idea." Maura smiles back as Jane gives her one last kiss before heading out of the room.


End file.
